Parents to Be
by eternalstupor
Summary: Nymphadora aka Tonks and Remus are expecting a little one. Read and Review!
1. Memories

**Parents to Be**

**Chapter 1: Memories **

Nymphadora sat bolt upright in her bed. The sun was slowly creeping across the floor to the wall opposite the window. She tried to figure out what exactly had awoken her so suddenly from her wonderful dream of pickles and ice cream. She lay back down, but as soon as her head touched the pillow she felt a slight pain in her stomach. Smiling, she nudged the man beside her.

"Huh? What is it?" he mumbled into his pillow. She grabbed her husbands hand, placed it on her stomach and waited. As sudden as before the baby kicked, right under his hand.

Remus Lupin sat up, his eyes twinkling as a smile slowly stretched across his face. He gave Tonks a kiss as he put both hands on her stomach.

"First kick?" he asked, crossing his legs under him.

"Mmhmmm, well, if you don't include the one that woke me up," she said, with a slight grin.

Nymphadora looked up at her husband. He was examining her features intently. "You grow more and more beautiful with each passing day," he got up from the bed, kissing her one last time on the forehead. "D'you want anything to eat?"

"Yeah," She smiled "Do you even have to ask?"

"Peanut butter and banana sandwich again?" he wrinkled his nose as he said it.

"How 'bout a nice grilled cheese with pickles on the side?"

Remus smiled and walked out of the room. Nymphadora stretched then slowly started to maneuver her way out of the bed. A few minutes later she was walking towards the bathroom with a towel in hand.

"I won't be here tonight," Remus called from the kitchen. "I still haven't found anyone who would make the potion for me. But I asked if Hermione would come to keep you company."

Remus smiled as he thought of his wife. Memories of when Lily was pregnant with Harry came flooding back to him. He remembered how James had always joked with him about how Lily would be asking for a baked pickle with onions and chocolate syrup any day now.

Sirius had always laughed at the idea of having children, but once Harry had been born and named his godson, he had changed. Remus remembered how Sirius's eyes had lit up every time he held Harry in his arms.

A light hand was placed on his shoulder. Remus quickly wiped his face on his sleeve and smiled at his wife. "Your grilled cheese is almost done," he stated.

"Good, 'cause I'm starving!" Tonks laughed.

"You're _always_ starving, dear." They laughed together as he brought over the plates and a jar of pickles.

* * *

**Author's note:** D'you guys think I should continue with this story? Please Read & Review! Thanks. 

Eternalstupor


	2. Difficulties

**Parents to Be**

**  
Chapter 2: Difficulties**

Remus kissed his wife softly on the forehead as she napped; her head lying softly in his lap. They were seated on the soft beige couch in front of a blazing fire. Only a few minutes before, Remus had been retelling what had happened at work when he looked down to see Nymphadora with her eyes closed as she breathed deeply.

Not wanting to disturb her, Remus reached for his wand on the side table. Naturally, it was just barely out of reach. He thought for a moment, trying to take a different approach. Finally, stretching out his fingers as far as they would permit, and leaning with all his capability without moving his dozing wife, he reached for his wand. After a long silent struggle, his fingers finally touched the wand and managed to drag it slightly closer, permitting him to pick it up.

Remus flicked his wand and muttered under his breath. He then carefully slipped out from under Nymphadora, his spell acting as a temporary replacement. Once he had wiggled his way out from under her, he quickly grabbed a moss coloured cushion and placed it gently under her head. He removed his spell, letting his pregnant wife continue her nap.

Walking over to the desk in the corner of the room, Remus grabbed a scrap of parchment and hastily scribbled a quick note. It read:

_Gone shopping at Diagon Alley._

_Will bring back bacon, cheese and squash._

_Love you lots._

_Remus_

He half shuddered, half laughed at her food request. Tonks had asked him all the previous day to make her homemade butter pecan ice-cream. When he had refused, she had shut and put an anti-admittance charm on the door to their room, barricading herself inside. When he was finally able coax her to open the door, she had greeted him with a loving smile and asked him to could forgive her.

"Of course I can. You're just so cute when you're mad that I--" Remus had begun, but she suddenly slammed the door in his face once again. Remus decided that from this point on that he wouldn't argue about the small things. So when Nymph had requested bacon and squash with melted cheese smothered on top about an hour earlier, Remus had told her that he would go out as soon as he could.

Remus strode over to the front door, and smiled at his sleeping wife in the next room. She seemed so calm, so peaceful. A rare thing, nowadays. He grabbed his old brown coat off the hook and stepped outside into the chill November air. Remus closed the door silently, locked it and then, with a small _crack_, he was gone.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all your lovely reviews! So what do you think of this long-overdue chapter? Here's a little hint: Reviews make me update faster ;) lol. 

Have a great night!  
Eternalstupor


	3. The Calm Before the Storm

**Authors Note:**

**WARNING: HALF BLOOD PRINCE SPOILERS! **Do not read if you don't want the plot spoiled… but come on! It's been months. :P Kidding. Thank you all for the lovely reviews that made me smile... I just love reviews:P Enjoy!

* * *

**Parents to Be**

**Chapter 3: The Calm Before the Storm**

Nymphadora lay on her back, with her head tucked in Remus's lap. He was so warm… She felt peaceful here, listening to the sound of his voice as he told her about his day at work. He was her protector. She was safe. _Safety_, she thought, _a rare luxury now that there is a full fledged war going on in the wizarding community_.

Remus and Nymphadora had been married the January after Professor Dumbledore's funeral. It was a small wedding, with close friends and family only. At that time, the wizarding communities were on the verge of war. So when the Dark War commenced on March 4th with the Death Eaters' violent invasion of Hogsmeade, the Order was nearly ready with an army of their own. Doors were blasted apart; chunks of debris were strewn across the roads. Many witches and wizards were injured and even more were killed by either the Death Eaters themselves or by falling debris. This little battle lasted less than twenty four hours.

Only a few days after this, on the seventh of March, Nymphadora had found out that they were pregnant. She was overjoyed, naturally, yet terrified at the same time. When she finally got hold of Remus, who was working overtime setting up plans of action in the Order, he smiled at her and promised to protect them. Yet, she could see the sadness and fear behind his eyes.

Tonks awoke with a start. Her head was no longer supported by her loving husband, but by a mossy green cushion. She slowly sat up and struggled to her feet.

"REMUS?" she called, "Now, where are you?" She muttered under her breath, walking towards the kitchen and looking into rooms as she passed.

Nymphadora soon walked passed the desk in the living room, and noticed with a glance that there was a note laying there. She picked it up and fear took hold. He had left her. And the note said nothing about meeting up with someone so that there would be less of a chance of an ambush.

She collapsed on the floor, sobbing with an overwhelming grief. He was gone, and had left her alone. How could this have happened? Just as a new wave of sobs rushed over her, she heard a noise behind her. Spinning around with an agility that must have been difficult with such a protruding stomach, Nymphadora came face to face with the culprit.

"Nymph? What's wrong?" Remus questioned anxiously, tossing the bags he was carrying on the couch and embracing his wife in his protective arms.

"I… I th-thought that you were… were g-gone!" She spluttered, renewed waves of tears streaming down her face at the last word.

"I was only gone to get groceries." He whispered softly in her ear. "I will never leave you. No matter what."

"You can't say that!" She burst out angrily, pushing him away, tears streaming rapidly down her cheeks. "More and more people are disappearing, Death Eaters are roaming free… and you didn't even say you had someone with you!" She exclaimed, brandishing his note.

Remus reached out towards her and pulled her close to him. "It's alright, I'm home now. And besides, Arthur was with me." He comforted. Kissing her lightly, he pulled back and looked at her until their eyes met. He stared lovingly at her puffy red eyes and reached out to brush away the long curled raven hair from her face. "I love you." He whispered. Winking, he added "Mrs. Lupin."

She smiled at him. Everything was alright again. Life was good once more… For now, at least.

* * *

So...? What did you think? Mood swings a la pregnant lady, lol. Hmm... let's have a guess at the gender of the baby and why! I think it will be fun xD (Of course, I already know this, but we can see what you all think!) Well, talk to you all soon! 

G'night,  
Eternalstupor


End file.
